


I'll Be Here

by Kim_Neiro22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fanart, First Love, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Neiro22/pseuds/Kim_Neiro22
Summary: What does it mean to be ‘free’?When you can spread your wings and fly really high.What if your wings broke?I’ll find another way to fly.What if you can never fly for all eternity?Then I can never be free anymore..But it’s okay, I have no intention to fly away when I’ve got myself wrapped around your arms...This story is about the two volleyball ‘idiots’, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Yagami Chitose. They aren’t just a childhood friend, because their relationship is something more deeper than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you think that the summary is lame cuz’ you see I’m bad at summaries (QwQ) This is my very first AO3 fic and I hope you would enjoy reading it! >w

__

_“If you love playing volleyball, then_ _that is the greatest happiness I could ever wish for,” the middle-aged man smiled in front of his beloved son. Ushijima Wakatoshi couldn’t understand what his father just said, but he loves seeing the smile on his face. Utsui Takashi then gasp, making a face that tells he just remembered something important. “Wakatoshi, there’s someone I’d like you to see,” he said, putting the ball down._

_“Chi-chan, come over here!” he said gently, as his hand waves. Wakatoshi follows the direction of his father’s eyes, and it led him to a little girl about his age, being shy behind the bushes._

_“It’s okay, Chitose-chan. Don’t be shy,” he softened his tone, making the girl relax—a bit, then come running towards him and hides behind his long legs. Utsui Takashi smiles, “Wakatoshi, she is our new neighbour. Apparently, she just moved here two days ago and lives with her family beside our house. Come on Chi-chan, introduce yourself.”_

_The girl seems uncomfortable—and a little scared, but puts on a warm smile then._

_“I’m Yagami Chitose, and I love volleyball very much!”_

_The boy_ _’s eyes widened, charmed by the girl standing in front of him. Never in his life,_ _Wakatoshi_ _had ever heard such angelic voice and seen such beautiful pure smile aiming towards him._

***

“Wakatoshi! Nice serve!”

Ushijima Wakatoshi was about to throw the ball up in the air while he heard everyone calling out some ‘Nice serve!’ and ‘One more point!’ something like that. He then throws the ball really high, with his eyes sticks to the ball. He jumps and smash the ball real hard—hard enough to make anyone shivers—and it land on the other side of the net before anyone could realize. The referee then blows the whistle, which ends the match. Loud cheers can be heard after that, screaming Wakatoshi’s name in high tone. Apparently, Shiratorizawa is having a practice match against some university students, and just won the third set without much effort.

“Your serves are just as crazy as ever, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou Satori, the creepy-looking middle blocker, praises him as he puts his elbow on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. Wakatoshi hardly reacts on compliments, as he always receives them since he was little, so he just _ignores_ them. “Lay off, Satori. Give him a break,” Semi Eita, the setter, removes Satori’s hand forcefully from Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “Here, have a drink,” Eita said as he passes on a drink bottle to Wakatoshi. “Thanks,” he replied, then suck the water out of the drinking bottle. “Where’s mine?” Satori asked impatently. Eita huffed, looking annoyed at Satori, “Go and get them yourself!” Satori pouted—which doesn’t look cute at all, and before he could say anything, Oohira Leon, the _benkei_ -looking wing spiker, offered him another drinking bottle. “Don’t fight after winning a match, you two,” said Leon. Satori accepts the drinking bottle happily and quickly drinks his water.

“Don’t fool around! Get over here fast!” the cold-blooded coach of Shiratorizawa, Washijou Tanji, screams with such an enormous tone. Wakatoshi and the others quickly ran towards him and so they bow—with the rest of the team—towards the university students for the good match they had. The team then line up side by side to face their coach. “You might have won the match, but I still clearly saw some hole in your playing, especially for serves,” Washijou Tanji commented with his old-grumpy face. “Since you won, I’ll free you guys from the free-practice time and let you do what you guys want. But, be sure to come back to your dorms before it gets dark!” Hearing that, the team let out a happy sigh, feeling lucky because their cold-blooded coach rarely give them some free time after practice. Before Wakatoshi could move an inch of his body, Satori rushes towards him and grabs his shoulder—not wanting Wakatoshi to escape from him (lol).

“Wakatoshi-kun, I figured out that anyone would be hungry after practice, so I thought of inviting you to go to the McDonald’s!” he said excitedly. “Oh! Eita-kun and the others are coming too!”

Wakatoshi actually did not want to refuse his best friend’s offer, but he already makes a promise with someone earlier. “Sorry Tendou, but I have to refuse your offer today,” he answered, as they walk together, out of the gym. Satori lift one of his eyebrows, starting to questioned himself about the reason why Wakatoshi would refuse his offer—though this isn’t the first time—and can’t stop himself from being a little curious.

“Why? I thought it would be nice for us to hang out together once in a while,” Satori’s instinct told him to dig some information from Wakatoshi’s mouth as he muttered those words.

Wakatoshi looks at Satori, giving a why-does-he-wants-to-know look. He never really knows the reason why Tendou is so attached to him, but he never think of it as something bad—remembering that they’ve been close for the past 2 years, so he answers anyway, “I’m going to the hospital, visiting someone.”

Okay, now Satori feels A LOT more curious. He puts his fingers around his chin, trying to figure out whom the certain ‘someone’ Wakatoshi is going to visit. His parents? Cousins? Or..Lover? No, Wakatoshi has never seen anyone that way—for as long as Satori can remember. He doesn’t want to think much longer as they’re already close to their dorm, so he just ask impatiently, “Who is this certain ‘someone’ you’re visiting? Don’t tell me you’ve got yourself a girlfriend before I do.”

Wakatoshi lift his eyebrow up and looks at Satori, doesn’t know how to react upon his question—and statement. He spotted the curiosity in Satori’s eyes, and knows that his red-haired best friend won’t stop asking if he isn’t satisfied yet, so he answers, “I’m visiting my childhood friend.”

 _Now Tendou’s giving a creepy look—and that really suits him_ , Wakatoshi thought. Feeling uncomfortable, Wakatoshi mutters, “What?”

“Gyaaaaahh! I can’t take it anymore!” Satori screams as if he’s in pain. He puts both hands on his hair, making a mess of them. “I don’t know if you’re simply air-headed or just teasing me.”

“What does that even mean?”

Satori slams his forehead with his right hand. _Great, this so-called Ace doesn’t even know what I’m talking about_. “Forget it. Sometimes you can be so dull, aren’t you, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Wakatoshi lift his shoulders, and continue walking as Satori follows him.

“So, who is this ‘childhood friend’ of yours? I thought you don’t have much friends back then when you’re still a kid.”

“I do have—

“Just answer my question already!”

Wakatoshi chuckled, amused by the reaction of his creepy-looking best friend. “Her name is Yagami Chitose. I doubt you’ve ever heard of her.”

Satori stops, gasping in shock. “Wait, what—so.. your childhood friend is a ‘she’?? The Ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi, for once actually cares for a girl??”

Wakatoshi—again—lift his eyebrow, “Is that bad?”

Satori screams in excitement. “How come you never told me? This is some big news! I’m going to tell everyone!” he runs as fast as he can, back to the gym when everyone is still there. Wakatoshi blinks, unable to understand what is Tendou so excited about. He can see Tendou jumping and muttering something like ‘Wakatoshi-kun is growing up!’ and ‘Wakatoshi-kun has a girlfriend—though he doesn’t’, and ended up beaten by Eita. Wakatoshi laughs—which is something he rarely does, then continue walking to the dorm with a smile on his face.

***

“Why are you always looking at your phone?”

Yagami Chitose nearly drops her phone when her best friend, Shimizu Kiyoko, suddenly pops a question.

“Nothing. I just love seeing my home screen wallpaper,” Chitose said calmly. But Kiyoko surely wouldn’t fall for that.

“Are you sure you are not waiting for a call from someone?” Kiyoko grins, making Chitose averting her eyes.

“What are you talking about? I’m not waiting for a phone call from some stupid-volleyball-idiot who rarely smile and always have that scary-look all over his face—

“Yes, yes, Chitose-chan. Besides, I didn’t say that you’re waiting a call from Ushijima-san,” Kiyoko said, with a big grin on her face.

Chitose’s eyes widened, then covered her cheeks with both hand. _Damn you and your sharp instinct, Kiyoko-chan,_ Chitose cursed. Yes, she is currently waiting a call from Ushijima Wakatoshi, the rising Ace from Shiratorizawa and her dear childhood friend. Apparently, Wakatoshi has promised Chitose this morning that he will call her at around 5.30 P.M, which makes her happy. Now it’s already 6 P.M, and Wakatoshi has not even texted her or something, making Chitose wants to kick him on the face.

Well, it’s not like Chitose is his _girlfriend_ or his top priority after all.

Chitose lets out a heavy sigh, “Guess he won’t be calling, huh.” Kiyoko smiles, trying to calm her best friend. “Just wait for a little longer,” she said. Chitose pouted, muttering, “If he’s too busy, then he can just say something. I swear if I hear a call from him I will—

A loud ringtone can be heard from Chitose’s phone. Chitose immediately grabs her phone, press the green icon, and puts her phone beside her ear. “Yeah, Wakatoshi?” she said, unable to hide a smile from her face. Kiyoko almost laugh seeing her raven-haired friend’s mood swings from pouting to smiling just like that. Kiyoko then observes Chitose’s face—and voices, trying to guess what kind of conversation are they having.

“ _Sorry for not texting you_ ,” Ushijima Wakatoshi’s voice can be heard since it’s pretty quite around here.

“And?” Chitose added, pouting—a bit.

“ _And for not calling you at the promised time_.”

“Hmph. I don’t need your apology or anything,” she replied. Though she might have said that, Chitose’s face was all sunny and bright.

“... _I said I’m sorry_ ,” Kiyoko can hear Wakatoshi muttering the word ‘sorry’ a few times.

“Whatever. So why are you calling?” Chitose acts all high and mighty. _Now she’s playing tsundere_ , Kiyoko thought, then shakes her head.

“ _I’ve got some time. I’ll come over and visit you_.”

Chitose’s eyes widened, gasping in shock. “What? You don’t need to do that! I’m fine on my own..”

“ _I guess it’s already too late for you to say that though, since I’m already standing in front of your room_.”

Chitose puts her phone down—but not hanging up, and stares at the _damn_ door. She then whispers to Kiyoko, telling her that Wakatoshi is already in front of her room. “What do I do?” she covers her mouth with both hands, as if she is in big trouble.

Kiyoko looks at her, and can’t help but chuckles. “I’ll take a look,” she said, as she stood up and walked towards the door. Chitose feels nervous—though this isn’t the first time, because Wakatoshi is here. Wakatoshi is here for _her_. And nothing could stop Chitose for feeling happy about it.

Even if everyone else _hates_ him for some reason.

***

“Sorry because your friend left because of me.”

Wakatoshi closed the door after he said that, then walks towards me. Chitose shakes her head. “It’s okay. She was about to leave too,” she replied casually. Apparently Kiyoko had left Chitose –probably because she wanted to give Wakatoshi and Chitose some private time—and of course she already say goodbye to her.

“So, how are you feeling?” Wakatoshi asked as he sits on a chair near Chitose’s hospital bed. Chitose smiles brightly—sort of, “I’m as healthy as ever!” Wakatoshi stares at her, and let out a small sigh. “You might’ve said that, but your body condition said the truth. So, why aren’t you drinking your medicines?” Wakatoshi asked after he spotted the lie in his childhood friend’s blue eyes. Chitose gasped—not much of a shock, and yells, “I drank them already!”

Wakatoshi gave an interrogating look. “Then why does the nurse outside wants me to remind you to drink your medicines?”

Chitose averts her eyes again, and scratches the back of her long-caramel hair. “I kinda..developed an illness of forgetting something really quick(?)”

“That is not the answer I wanted to hear, Chitose.”

“Okay! Okay! I haven’t drunk them, alright?” Chitose make a mess of her hair in defeat. She remembered back then, the time when she lied to Wakatoshi about her medicines, he immediately called her parents, telling them that Chitose didn’t want to drink the medicines. Her mom then came fiercely, scolded Chitose, and made her drank the _damn_ medicines. Chitose didn’t want to experience it again—much of an embarrassment, so she decided to give up and tell the truth.

Wakatoshi sighs, “Just why won’t you drink them?”

“I believe I’ve told you I hate them.”

“And what is your reason?”

“Because they taste awful!” Chitose barked and rest her back on her puffy pillow.

He sighs again, thinking about how immature she is. “They’re important for your body. Drink them and don’t make me call your mother,” his dark green eyes go straight to Chitose’s eyes, making her gulps and—finally—drinks her medicines. Chitose pouted after that, muttering ‘stupid Wakatoshi’ and ‘mean Wakatoshi’ and Wakatoshi can definitely hear them. He just gives off a warm smile. Chitose is really stubborn when it comes to her medicines, as she hates them for its horrible taste. Making her drink a pill of medicine is already tiring, then how to make her drinks a couple more pills? The nurses and doctors must be really stressed out, facing a stubborn patient like Chitose. Only Wakatoshi can make her drink them without much effort—probably Kiyoko too, and he never finds it annoying or tiring, because taking care of each other is one _hell_ of a habit that sticks to them until now.

But that is not the only reason why Wakatoshi would take care his cheeky childhood friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry because it’s short (TTwTT) but I feel like I have to end it right there. I'm also sorry because the image qualities are crappy (PLEASE FORGIVE ME) Not much people like other people’s OC, but please try to love her (QwQ)


End file.
